


Padfoot Black

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Gen, Ghost Sirius Black, Near Death Experiences, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: Severus Snape hovers at the threshold of the veil, as he lies in his own blood counting the seconds. But there is someone who is trying hard to push him back to the realm of the 'LIving'. It is not a human and neither is it a friend.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Severus Snape
Kudos: 21





	Padfoot Black

Disclaimer: Characters of the HP world are JKR's brainchildren. I, on the other hand, am glad to take the ownership of my of and au. This is inspired by the prompt: 'dead dog.' And I got the FB group "Keep calm and write something" to thank for that. 

* * *

**Padfoot Black**

Something kept nudging his nose and licking at his throat. Severus Snape was acutely aware, it was not Nagini. His head was not trapped inside a bubble and that Horcrux pet of his crackling Master was not digging its fangs on his...there once again, something lightly nudged his chin. 

Someone was panting hard in his mind, barking at him incessantly...a very familiar arrogant voice startled him. “Snivellus, seriously, drop the act...not now Snape...you cant crossover.”

He tried to think back,’ I did all that was ever asked of me… I must die now, don’t wake me up.”

The voice growled and scratched at his cravat, pounding on his chest, it tried to keep him conscious. 

Licking harder at his numb neck, it whined,” No, don’t you cant cross the veil yet.”

He snarled back,” give me one good reason...The war is on, there is a thin chance Potter will win...I don’t wish to continue...I don’t have it in me...I can’t...just let me go peaceful.” 

He felt something big and wet sniff over his face and his nose,” Atta..Boy, keep talking to me...keep breathing...never before did you back off from a fight...for a chance...fight it…”

He gulped a bit, tasting blood, potion and something hard lodged in his food pipe made him gag. 

“Who are you?”

It barked again in frustration,” Questions, questions, honestly will just drop them aside...I am working on you right now…”

“No, tell me!”

“Later...now just keep breathing.”

“No, I don't want to...I can see the veil…”

“Shut it, it’s just the tattered curtains of the Shack….”

“Can you see, whatever I can see…”

The paw brushed over his stubble chin...and the voice droned,” Yup! Partly inside your head right now...Geez, If I knew I was getting inside a maze, I would have got Moony and Pongs as well. Creepy!”

“Moony...Pongs...Who are you! Get off me! I am warning you!”

“Sorry mate, too late...they are here now. Just be a good lad and listen to Poppy…”

He felt the voice grow distant. He grabbed at the faint thought and yelled,” Who are you? Why? Why did you save me?”

It chuckled hard and replied,” For Lily’s spirit. For Harry. For the School...must I go on...and I wanted to apologize for being such an arse. Granger once said, An honest enemy is better than a best friend who lies. Lily thinks the same...she keeps says sorry, but it seems you can’t hear her. Somehow I got lucky...the forever enemy, the bone of your existence...”

“Who are you?” now even he could hear several footsteps climbing up the dusty stairs. He could feel the floorboard vibrate. Several voices talking to each other. Someone held his head up, a couple of fingers felt around his neck. The wisp of the familiar voice grew fainter. He managed to whimper to it,” Please tell me who are you?”

“Oh! Lovely, when you ask my name just like that...Its Padfoot now...Padfoot Black.” 

Before darkness engulfed him, he heard a long howl of a wolf and a dog. Before he smelt potions and antiseptics and the faint touch of bleach, which usually trailed along Poppy Pomphrey’s apron, he gasped as a deer and a doe ran passed him and vanished in the fog. He mumbled to himself, “fog, but it was supposed to be the veil…?”

With great difficulty, he cracked his eyes open and saw Poppy cupping his face,” Oh, Severus, I thought I had lost you...just hang in there. It will soon get better. Mr. Malfoy is on his way with the antivenom...just hang in there my boy.”

* * *

A/N: A few weeks ago I was reading "The Third Brother" written by Mournful Severity. It got me into thinking, what if, after death, Sirius Black came and apologized to Severus Snape. I have often heard of people suggesting close to death one can see a bit of both the worlds- the life he is eager to leave and the afterlife beaconing him on the otherwise. And then, there is the other notion, if we dream of people who are complete strangers, they could ghosts who are roaming around at night among the living. This little fic is a concoction of all three notions.  
  



End file.
